


A Wedding Planner

by RestlessThoughts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baker Leonard, Barry causes Arrow and Captain Cold, Coffee Barista Oliver, Fighting For Barry, Flirting between Lisa and Cisco, Florist Lisa, Len knows the only way to a mans heart is food, M/M, No relationship between them though, Oliver and Len dont know about each other for a while, Strangers to Lovers, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessThoughts/pseuds/RestlessThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry plans Iris' wedding and some new people have taken a liking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation what am I doing...

I ran into Jitters, late for work. Again. I stood anxiously in line checking my watch. 7:43. I was supposed to be at work 13 minutes ago. This line is too long. I shift between feet impatiently as I step forward again. I could just use my speed and zip through line and steal the next coffee. But I've done that too many times and this barista looks new. I better wait. After ten more minutes I'm up. I stare at the man for a moment.

My mind going blank. Deep blue eyes, dark blonde hair slippered to a short 3/4 inch. Stubble covered jaw, which happens to be very well sculpted. His light pink lips form words that fall short of my hearing.

"What? Oh um. Sorry. I'll have uh. Medium Flash, with uh... Um... Uh... No uh. No foam please." I curse myself for forgetting words. The barista chuckled, nodding and turning to make the drink. I wait and feel my face heat up as a large cup was place in my hand.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for the large. You seem you can use the extra caffeine." The barista adds with a wink. I blush more and look to the name tag. Oliver.

"I uh. Well. Th-thanks. Um. Oliver." I say and Oliver smiles in a cheeky way winking again.

"Didn't catch your name cutie." Oliver heavily flirts.

"Um. Barry. Barry Allen." I holds my hand out and Oliver shakes it gently.

"See ya round Barry." Oliver winks once more before I turn in my heel to leave my blush trailing down to the collar of my shirt. I turn into an ally and flash to the precinct and wall up the stairs still flushing a dark shade of red. I was stopped by Joe.

"Singh's gonna have your head one of these days." Joe said and I nod.

"I know. I won't let it happen again." I say and Joe shakes his head.

"You say that every morning." Joe sighs and I shrugs.

"You don't get paid being the Flash, Barry." He scolds me harshly.

"I know. I will try harder." I promise.

"You better." Joe warns and I jog up to my lab to work on the overloaded work pile. I freeze while sipping at the cooling liquid. Something written on the cup catches my eye.

Call me xxx-xxx-xxxx.

        Ollie xoxo <3

I blush and set the cup down to finish the pile of work trying to forget about the awkward interaction at Jitters.

"Barry... Barry?" I hear the sing song voice interrupt his work. I look around and spot Iris there in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Iris! What're you doing here?" I question and Iris deadpans at me. I grown confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot." I look around.

"You forgot.... We have to go. We have to test cake flavors and stop by the florists." He whined and I nodded.

"Right. I didn't forget." I said picking my messenger bag wrapping it over my shoulder.

"Okay." I say and we leave. We enter the cake shop and I look around. Taking in the well decorated room. Iris smiles and the man behind the counter greets us.

"Iris, right?" He asks and Iris nodded.

"Perfect. Right in time. I'll be right back with some samples." He said and we sit at a small table.

"Why do I have to come to every little wedding plan?" I ask and she sighs. Having been over this hundreds of times.

"Because you know I can't make decisions, and you are going to be my Maid of Honor." She explained again and I sighed.

"I know. You know I'm just excited to help you choose a dress." I inform and she nods.

"Okay. Iris and..." The man trails off and I look up to him.

"Barry." I say slowly trailing into silence. This man is beautiful. His ice blue eyes, his perfectly smug yet kind smirk. His flawless skin. His jaw narrow yet sharp. He was well built, much like Oliver from this morning but hr seems taller, and more of a natural build rather than sculpted.

"Okay. I have five flavors. All withing your price range since we did discuss the design." He said and pointed to each one naming them off.

"Dark chocolate mousse. Brownie and buttercream. Red velvet. Strawberry. And last checkerboard with vanilla and chocolate." He said with a smile setting the plate down with two forks. Iris smiles and thanks the man.

Iris tries the checkerboard first and smiles.

"This cake is so smooth, and light. Ugh. Its perfect." She smiles as she actually tastes the cake. I smile at her as I go for the red velvet first. It being my favorite cake. I inspect it taking note of the texture and the scent. Both in higher ranges of expertise. Something you'd take years of perfecting and alterations to the time baking and recipe. I eat it and shut my eyes releasing a groan.

"Ugh. This is the most perfect cake I've ever had. I've never tasted cake so perfect. I will die for this cake." I moaned taking another bite. Before sighing.

"Barry. That's just because you love red velvet." She said and I nodded.

"I know. I just had yo get that one out of the way." I said and she nods. I pick a bite up of the dark chocolate mousse. I also examine this one. Taking more time as I am less familiar with it. The cake is more dense, but also heavier scented. This cake seems to be made here often as it is something you'd have Gordon Ramsay bow to you for - not that Gordon Ramsay would bow for anyone. I eat it and I could feel my soul leave my body to a new life.

"Holy shit." I say and Iris slaps me. "I have no words. I'm pretty sure I will marry this cake." I groan and turn to the checkerboard cake. It's simpler but also perfected through years of experience.

"I'm going to die in this chair." I say and I hear a chuckle from the man who was currently restocking the display cases.

"Barry. Stop being so dramatic." Iris scolds and I shake my head. As I pull up strawberry cake. A lighter cake, due to the Strawberry's weight to even it. The pinkish white batter was probably an old recipe. Due to use of heavy whipping cream in the batter. I could taste heaven.

"I don't need a coffin. Bury me in this cake. Please." I finally take a piece of the brownie buttercream cake. It's a layer of brownie cake - perfectly mixed and heavy - followed by a layer of chocolate buttercream -homemade and delicious - a layer of plain buttercream - also homemade - last another layer of brownie cake. This entire cake is a piece of art. I groan as the butter cream layers melt into the brownie. It's a bit heavy for a wedding cake but it's perfect. I release another moan and sigh. I turn to the man.

"I want to marry you for this cake. Iris. I'm done planning your wedding I have my own wedding to plan. And I need this cake." I ramble and take another bite.

"This cake is perfection. I can die and go to heaven and I'll be disappointed because this cake is better than heaven. Heaven will be a downgrade from this cake." I sigh and Iris laughs along with the baker.

"Choose which one I shod have for my wedding Barr." She says and I nod and began weighing options. Their wedding is going to be in a huge log cabin near Coast City. It's far but it's a large open area with many windows an a view of the ocean on one side and a heavy green forest on the other. The flowers will have to compliment the cake and decorations. So it has to be compatible. The cake is a three tier cake and it's a light lilac almost white as a base of frosting with light pink cherry flowers. The frosting will be cream cheese frosting so it should be a light cake to go with the heavy frosting. I lean to think the strawberry will be the best. It's light, the flowers can easily compliment it. With the frosting it'll be a perfect weighted cake. Strawberries can easily compliment a beach or the forest.

"Strawberry cake." I said and Iris thought so I began explaining.

"Strawberry are compatible with flower. They blend in the scenery of a beach or the woods. The cake is light to match the weight of the frosting. And the color will work with the design of the cake." I say and she nods.

"Okay. We'll go with strawberry." She says and the baker nods. He leaves to the back of the bakery with the cart of food. As he's gone I quickly begin to finish the samples. I silently pray to the cake. As I was shoving the last bit of brownie buttercream cake in my mouth the baker comes back and smirks towards me. I freeze looking to him, Iris then the cake and shoved it into my mouth. The man has a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"Well um. You know. I just. Um... Never mind." I give up trying to explain myself, with a mouthful of cake, and set the fork down. Iris smiles as the baker chuckles.

"Okay." The baker drawls and looks to the order sheet. "A three tier, strawberry cake. With your requested design." He looks up and Iris nods happily. I smile as well. With me planning this wedding. It's going to be perfect. It's going to be planned down to every last dust speck.

"Oh. This is going to be great Barr. Thank you so much Leonard. I appreciate this. Barry will be back in a couple weeks to pick up the cake." She calls as she leave. I wave and the baker, Leonard, waves back with yet another smirk playing on his lips. Either I'm lucky for fumbling with words in front of every person I meet today. Or I'm unlucky and I'm only meeting attractive people today. I follow Iris out who basically skips to her car.

"Okay Barr. Now flowers. In two days, dress fitting. And in five days set up. Don't forget the Bachelor and Bachelor ette parties are in between set up and dress fitting in eight days. And last in a week dress fitting." She says and I nod. This whole wedding it stressing me out especially because it's not mine. But Iris is worth it. She's been worth it wince I was eleven. And she will be worth it until I die. I realized sooner rather than later that I love Iris but I'm not in love with her. And that I'm gay. But the first one was taking a toll on me as a child. We stop at the flower shop almost across town and enter. I've been thinking about flowers for days. These have to be perfect. Maybe a purple or pink flower. Or a yellow.

"Hey. Iris, and you much be Barry. I'm Lisa and I've been excited to fill your order. Weddings are so perfect. And I can't believe you are making this cutie plan it all. He must be so busy all the time." Lisa smirks in a familiar way towards me. I feel my face heat up.

"I'm working him to the bone. Plus he has a very laboring job." Iris adds and I smile.

"It's worth it." I say smiling to Iris and Lisa smiles more. "So you guys are talking. Log cabin, beach and woods. The colors all light?" I nod and she begins looking through a large catalog of flowers. I watch and she stops on a page.

"I'm feeling yellow. Oh. But that may be too baby shower. How about we add in a dark purple? Just to correspond with all the light." I nod imagining the set up I had drawn hundreds of times just yo make sure it's perfect. A white isle, dark purple flower pedals laying over it. The worn cream pillars draped with stark white sewing tool. Each with six flowers in a glass vast on top. The tables are long, 12 feet, three on each side. Another at the back of the room with the food. Each guest is placed where they seem most comfortable. Each of the 200-250 guests have three feet between their plates.

"Dark purple would be perfect." I finally say. I was probably staring at the picture of the flowers for ten minutes. "Okay. Perfect. How many?" She asks and I begin the math in my head. To cover the isle with a flower pedal about every 2 square inches and these flowers have about 5 to 7 pedals. For the isle about 15. There are 8 pillars on each side. So 48 for the pillars.

"63." Iris smiles. "I thought you were gonna say something like 13,000." She says relieved. And I shake my head. "I've had this planed and draw thousands of times." I says and she smiles.

"Oh. You really are working him to the bone." Lisa laughs and I smile.

"I'm doing it to myself really. I just have to make sure everything is perfect. I'm sure. If something is off I will have a fit." I chuckle with a smile and scratch the back of my neck. They both smile and Iris fills the order and I look around more.

"So you guys met Lenny? He's the cake guy." We both nod and she smiles. "Yeah. I bet he had fun listening to this cutie ramble." Lisa adds and I shake my head.

"C'mon Barr. You were basically proposing over the cake." She said and I cover my face, embarrassed. "Oh? Did he say yes? Lenny really needs to spend less time fumbling with cake recipes." Lisa complained and I sigh. They weren't gonna drop it.

"He should have, Barry was probably going to fall to his knees and pray to him. I bet Barry would kill for that cake." Iris smiles and I turn. "Okay Iris. I have to get back to work. So if you need anything call me." I say and turn to leave. Iris sighs.

"He's gonna be grumpy now. We better go. Thanks for everything. Barry will pick the flowers up before the wedding." Iris calls and we leave.

"So. Are you going to go to work or Flash business?" She asks as we walk to the car. "Flash business. I called the rest of the day off. And I need Jitters asap." I say and she nods.

"I'll drive you to Jitters because I need some too. But after that. You got it handled." She says and I nods getting in the car.

We enter Jitters and I was explaining to Iris again how I want the set up to be. "So each table HAS to be 12 feet. Because we can have 48 guests at one table. Each 3.41 feet apart. If we have all 250 guests. Some didn't RSVP back." I say and she smiles. "And we need seven of them. I haven't heard anythi-"

"Mm. Well hello, Barry. Two visits in one day. I must be lucky." I hear a voice from behind the counter. I look up and see Oliver there. Leaning forward on the counter with his head propped up on one hand. A smile playing across his lips.

"Oh. Hi Oliver." I say blushing again. "Red is a good color in you." He adds before turning to Iris.

"Lovely, lady friend of Barry's." He says with a playful smirk. He holds out his hand. She takes it with a smile. He kisses her knuckle and speaks again.

"Engaged? Who's the lucky man?" He flirts and Iris looks to her ring. "Eddie Thawne. He's great." She smiles and Oliver listens as she rants about how perfect Eddie is. I tune her out and eventually hear.

"Lemme guess... Flash?" Oliver asks and I flush. "What?" I ask and he chuckles.

"You ordered a flash this morning. You want another?" He asks and I nod. Iris ordered while I zoned out. I begin pulling out my wallet and he holds his hand out. "Don't worry guys. I'll pay for ya." He said and I instantly blush. He pays for then upgrade on my coffee this morning. He does look somewhat familiar. I never did call him. But I have been busy. I might call him. He hands us the coffees and I heard Iris let out a small laugh. I turn to her and see her smiling at me.

"What?" I ask defensively, she shakes her head.

"Just three people in one day. You must be blessed." She says and I look at her confused.

"Len was eyeing you up. Lisa flirted with you. And this Oliver flirts with everyone, but seems to really like you." She explains and I raise my brows.

"I uh. I don't know." I blush. "I have to go." I say and she nods. "Bye Iris." I call and turn to the door she waves and sits down. "Bye Barry." I hear from the counter. "Bye Oliver." I say and Oliver smiles at me. Iris watches another man enter and instantly Oliver looked like a different person. No flirting, no winks or playful smiles. He was stone faced and quickly served the coffee without extra exchanges.

I run into STAR Labs and set my coffee down. Cisco smiles. "Yes. Okay. So there has been no metals but there is a bank robbing." He says and I mid changing into the Flash suit. And running out. Rouges in command of Shawna. They consist of Hartley Rathaway, Mark Mardon, Roy Bivilo, and Tony Woodward. Ever since we caught Wells before he could hurt anyone, except Every Man and that lighting guy, Tony left and joined the rogues. Hartley almost joined our team. And Shawna took Bivilo before we could move them to a safer location. Since we have had an entire wing in Iron Heights constructed for meta humans.

"At CCB. Three known hostages. A group of four." I heard from Cisco and speed into the bank. There were police cars outside, maybe fifteen of them. And four ambulances. I run in and see one gunman keeping the hostages. I look at him and he stares.

"I'll shoot them!" He yells the threat and I look to his hand. And a second later I shrug. "Don't you need a gun to shoot?" I ask and looks to the gun I drop it and tie him up with the hostages rope. They sigh and I keep them in. "I'll warn the police we are releasing the hostages so they know you are all safe." I say and turn from them hitting my com.

"Cisco. Send me to speak with Captain Singh over com." I say and I heard the line switch.

"Who is this?" I hear him question and I vibrate my vocal chords.

"Hello, Captain. I'm releasing the hostages. They are all okay. A bit shaken. I say and open the door for them they thank me the leave quickly running to safety.

"Flash..." I hear Captain Singh sound eerie about my helping. "I'm helping. I'm not breaking any laws am I?" I question and he sighs.

"You are interfering with a police operation." He says and I chuckle. The vibration of my chords sounding wildly. "Other than that." I say and run to the vault, easily snatching the guns and the miney away from the three other thieves. I add them to the rope with the first gunman.

"I caught them" I say and run out if the bank as the police filter in. I dart back to STAR Labs and sir down.

"Singh's gonna have your head man." Cisco says and I laugh.

"That's the first thing Joe said to men today when I was late for work." I say and he laughs pointing to me with a twizzler. Caitlin sighed and shook her head.

"One day you'll get fired for being late and we won't be able to help you because you are technically our boss." She says andi sigh.

"I know. I won't get fired." I say before flashing into casual clothes. And stepping out, "Ugh. You guys when I went into Jitters today there was a new barista. He looks familiar but not like too familiar. But he flirted with me. Like. No shame flirting." I say and Cisco ooohs and smiles.

"What's his name?" He asks and I sigh. He is going to meddle.

"Oliver. And he wrote on my cup. Which he upgraded." I say and Cisco ooohs again. "Medium to Large." I say and his oohs continue. "Then I went again with Iris and he flirted with me while she was there. And see he wrote on this one too." I say turning my empty cup from the garbage and turning the message to Cisco, Caitlin peered over from her computer reading it.

Can't wait to see   
You again  
Ollie xoxo <3

Cisco begins laughing and I sigh. "And you met him today?" I nod. "All I know is his name is Oliver. And he is extremely handsome." I say and they nod encouraging me to describe him.

"I swear he looked familiar. From like seven years ago kind of thing. Dirty blonde hair clipped to a 3/4 inch. He's got stubble. Wider jaw. Blue eyes. Here. I'll just sketch him." I say and they nod. I grab a pencil and paper and with my superspeed in four seconds I sketched Oliver. They stare and cock their heads to the side.

"You said his name is Oliver?" Caitlin asked and I nodded. "Oliver Queen." Cisco blurted in and I look to the sketch and shake my head. "What?" I question and Cisco pulled a photo of the billionaire on a TV screen. I look at the sketch then to the photo of Queen.

"When did he move here?" I question and they shrug. I remember the phone number and raise my brows.

"Don't you think someone with such a high profile would work somewhere better and keep his phone number to himself?" I ask and they both gasped.

"He gave you his phone number?" I nod. "On the first cup. He said to call him. That's not the only weird thing that happened. When we cake cake testing, I settled on strawberry, I basically proposed to the baker because his cake is so good. And then the florist called me cute and said I should date her brother, who is the baker." I say and they both nod, following along. I nod with a sigh.

"I say you call Oliver." Cisco says and finishes off a twizzler he chews it with his mouth open twice then spoke again, "Just because you have his number." He adds and turns to leave. Caitlin shrugs, "I agree with Cisco." I sigh and look to the cup and I did keep the other...

"What if he flirts with everyone?" I ask and Caitlin shrugs and suddenly I get a text. From Iris.

From Iris >> Did you know Jitters Oliver, is Oliver Queen. Like what? And he flirted with you!!!

To Iris << Yeah, just found out. But I'm sure he flirts with everyone. I shouldn't get my hopes up if he does.

From Iris >> No some guy came in after you left and he didn't even smile at the man. He just got him coffee and got paid. It was like he was a different person.

I smile at that. He doesn't flirt with everyone. I should call just to give him a chance. Quickly telling her I'll give him a chance and bidding goodbye to Caitlin as I return to my apartment. After the whole Harrison Wells thing I moved out to keep Joe safe from metas wanting to get at the Flash. I looked at the two Jitters to-go cups and dialed in the number. I took a deep breath and held the receiver to my ear.

Ring...

Ring...

Ri-

"Hello?" I hear a questioning voice.

"Oh. Um Hi. I was at-" I was cut off with an interrupting sentence.

"I know that voice. Barry. You called." He said with a smirk in his tone. "For a bit I didn't think you would. Glad you did." I blush and pace around the kitchen.

"Yeah. My friends convinced me to actually call. Because it seems like you'd flirt with a lot of people. And I didn't mean to sound rude. Oh gosh. Um. I mean you flirt with a lot of people. Well I don't know if you do. I can't judge. If you do. But you seemed good at it. And I'm rambling." I stop myself from continuing. And I hear a chuckle.

"Cute. No I don't flirt with everyone but I used to. Before something happened." He said and I nod. The sinking of the Queen's Gambit. He was gone for five years.

"You're Oliver Queen right? It's just you looked familiar. But I don't really care if you are or not. And we don't get much of Starling's News. So it's just. That my one friend, Cisco, wanted me to call because you're Oliver Queen. But I think that big names don't mean everything." I ramble more and cut myself off from continuing.

"Yes. I am. I'm glad that the fact that I'm a Queen doesn't effect your decision to call." He said and I nod even though he can't see me.

"Maybe a dumb question. Why did you um give me your number?" I ask and wait for a laugh.

"Because you're cute. I'm surprised you called because I would've thought you'd be in a relationship. But apparently no one else has common sense." He said instantly getting that flirty tone again. I smile and blush.

"When did you move to Central?"

"Almost two weeks ago."

"Oh. So you had enough time to know the city, huh. You won't need someone to show you around then." I answer slowly and suggestively.

"Well. I haven't done much exploring, and my current condo is pretty close to Jitters so there not much to see between the two..." He trails off and I hear him shift around. Then a door close.

"Oh, so you need a tour guide? I mean I've only lived here my whole life..." I say as I pick up a cup if water and a calorie brick before wandering into my bedroom to lay down.

"Oh? An expert of Central City?"

"I've seen every street and corner of Central City." I say in the confident tone I almost never use unless in Flash situations.

"That sounds promising. When are you not busy?"

"Tomorrow, afternoon. Around 3."

"Perfect. I get off at 3:30. Meet me somewhere?" He questions.

"I can meet you at the end of your shift. And we can walk to the park and figure out where to visit from there." I offer with a smile.

"Perfect. Its a date." He said and I blush. A date. Me going on a date with Oliver Queen. What kind of good deed did I do in my past life?

"Can't wait. Are you gonna visit me in the morning?"

"Yeah. My morning coffee is very important. Work is a drag without it. Mostly because I have too much late work." I explain, he chuckles and sighs.

"Where do you work?"

"CCPD as the forensic scientist with the CSI."

"Ooh. Authority." He teases and I blush.

"Well I'm more of the science. I don't have a gun or a badge. Just an ID and some rubber gloves." I say and he hums.

"It's getting late. I should um. Go to bed." I stutter and he hums again.

"G'night Barry."

"Night, Oliver." A second later the call ends and I sigh. A couple seconds later I get a call from Iris.

"Yeah?"

"You need to go back to the bakery and get a second cake for my wedding!" She sound panicked and out of breath.

"What? Why? Strawberry is perfect?"

"Eddie's father is allergic strawberries along with his grandfather. Just a smaller cake. Like a two tier with just the light purple base. No designs." She calmed down more and I nod.

"What flavor?"

"The checkerboard cake was light too. It will work." I nod and write down what she wants.

"What time? I'm busy at 3:30."

"I called and told Len noon-ish... Wait. You don't have work at 3:30, and flash business doesn't start until 8 or 9. What's got you busy?"

"Well um. This morning Oliver wrote his number on my Jitters cup. And Cisco and Caitlin convinced me to call and-"

"YOU HAVE A DATE?!?!" She screams and I pull the phone away from my ear.

"Uh yeah." I answer scratching the back of my neck.

"I have to get some sleep. Apparently tomorrow is busy." I say and she laughs.

"Night Barr."

"Night Iris." We hang up and I speed through my night routine making it last mere seconds. I crawl in bed getting cozy and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a date. And he begins confusing his relationship with Len up. The wedding day is coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed each chapter will be a day. Yes I will skip some days.
> 
> In this story line, they caught Wells before he kidnapped Eddie. No singularity. No Zoom issues to ruin the wedding.
> 
> There will be some metas that I have to think up though. So it's not all prim and perfect.

I open my eyes slowly. Bright. So bright. Sunlight it too bright... _Shit what time is it?_ I don't care. I'm probably late. I can't be. Singh's gonna have my head. I speed through my morning routine and pick up my phone. _How late am I?_ I read the time. It's only _6:15 why is it so bright?_

I leave my apartment at an average human pace. Jitters opens at 5 for the over night shift detectives. So it should be open. And I can sit in there and still be on time for work at 7. I can speed there and have more time to sit there... I ponder the idea and speed to Jitters. I enter and I hear a happy hum.

"Barry. I thought you're always late." I hear The manager say as she wipes down a table. "I woke up and thought I was late." I say and she smiles.

"Oliver just clocked in. He was telling me he was excited to see you." I smile and try to hide the rising blush.

"Ooh that a blush?" She teases before leaving to the back. I smile and Oliver rushes from the back with a smirk.

"Kenzie told me you were here." He said with a smile and he began subconsciously fixing a large flash.

"Yeah. I don't work until seven but I woke up before my alarm." I said scratching the back if my neck.

He smiles handing me the coffee, he checks out the door for more costumers and runs around the counter. I sat at a small table and he sits with me. "So I'm off work earlier because I need another cake for Iris' wedding." I explain and he nods.

"It'll only take like an hour or less so I'll probably spend lunch with Iris and I can still meet you here." I say and sip the coffee.  
"Okay. Works for me. How do you know Iris?"

"She's technically my foster sister."

"Oh? You're in a foster family?" I nod "How'd that happen? Or do you not know?"

"Well. When I was eleven my mother was murdered. And my father was framed. But I know he didn't do it. And well Joe was a family friend at the time and he took me in." I trail off not being able to explain the reverse flash or anything in depth.

"Sorry for your loss. I understand family losses." He says and I nod hearing about his father dying in the boat wreck he survived. And earlier this year his mother getting murdered.

"Yeah. Well I should get to work. See you later, Oliver." I wave carrying my coffee and leaving he smiles and waves back.

"Bye Barry." He almost sang and I smile back before turning into the ally and flashing away to the precinct. I got there at 6:45 and when I stepped in the whole place stopped. They stared and the silence grew pregnant. Until someone started clapping. After almost thirty seconds of cheers and applause Singh stormed in angry at the ruckus and stopped and noticed I wasn't late but early.

"Good to know you can be on time. Early even. Allen..." He says in the same eerie tone he did when he was talking to the Flash the previous day. Looks down on me in either alter ego of mine. What would he think if he knew I was the Flash? I run up to my lab and begin working early to get as much done as I can before noon.

I finish all my work leaving a couple files on Singh's desk getting a thank you. I told him I had to go back to the bakery for another cake and explained the situation and he nodded. Knowing he's got a weak spot for weddings. Ever since he's been planning to propose to his boyfriend. I told him I'll leave the two of them good seats in the wedding arrangement.

I bid him goodbye and leave the precinct at 11:57 and got to the bakery at exactly 12. I walk and and smile at Leonard, _Len_ , and he smiles back.

"Right on time." He drawls and I smile.

"Which is surprising that twice today I've been on time. Normally I'm late for everything. But this morning I woke up before my alarm and I actually thought I was late and I was going to get fired but then I was early. Then I got to work early. And I'm rambling. Sorry." I bite my lip to keep from rambling more about my morning.

"Cute. Either way. Iris told me you'd come because there's something about strawberries and fathers." He said and I nod trying not to blush but failing.

"Uh yeah. Eddie's father and Grandfather are both allergic to strawberries. So she wants another smaller cake if you can do that." He nods and I smile.

"She said it should be the same color but two tiers. Maybe the bottom should have a ten inch diameter and the top a six inch diameter." I inform and he starts sketching what the two cakes will look like.

"Um she said it should just be the color with nothing else on it." I finish and he nods showing me the picture I nod.

"Flavor?" I stop to remember.

"Um. I think she said checkerboard." I said and he nods.

"I can do that." I sigh in relief.

"Oh good." He turns to the back and leaves with the sketches.

"You seem to know a lot about cakes and weddings." He called up from the back. I nod even though he can't see me.

"Yeah. I used to bake a lot. And I sometimes do when I'm nervous. That and its science that I can eat. But I've never been to a wedding. Let alone planned one. I just watch a lot of Bridezillas" I say and he hums and comes back for a moment and waves me back. I follow cautiously and enter the kitchen.

"You got time?" He asks and I glance at my phone. 12:16. I nod to him. _I never did tell Iris we could go for lunch._

"Yeah. I'm free until 3." I shrug and he smiles.

"Good. I wanna see how good you bake." He said and I blush.

"I don't know. I'm a really messy baker. You have everything in such nice shape. And I haven't baked since college." He smirks at me with a devilish twist.

"Bake me something and I'll bake you any cake you want in return." And at that offer I nod.

"Okay, you got me. What do you want? I can bake almost anything." I said pulling off my jacket and rolling up my cardigan sleeves.

"Let's stick with a cake for a cake. Make me the best cake you can." He said and I nod and began pulling bowls and ingredients out for the cake. It's going to be a chocolate pecan with caramel filling. A chocolate buttercream frosting, garnished with a frosting flower. I mix the sugar, flour, cocoa powder, salt, baking powder and baking soda in a large bowl. In a small bowl eggs, vanilla, and milk. I blend everything together with a rubber scraper* adding the pecans I put it into a four inch cake pan and work on the caramel. I quickly make the hot sugary candy and let it rest for pouring.

Time comes and I pull the cake out and let it cool working on the buttercream frosting. When the cake is cool I pull it out and hand level it and split it into two, two inch high cakes. I set one back into the pan and pour the caramel then set it in the fridge to hold shape then put some frosting in a piping bag. Pulling the cake out I add layer or frosting then the other cake. I set it in a frosting table and work the rich frosting over the cake leaving wave like patterns. I finish with a small flower near an edge and sprinkling crush pecans over the top and sides.

I set the cake on a plate and look to Leonard who was working around me the whole time. By then the kitchen was a mess. And I was covered in flour, chocolate batter and frosting up my forearms and face. My hands slightly sticky from the caramel.

"You weren't wrong about messy." He chuckles and looks at the cake nodding.

"It is pretty. What's it got?"

"It's chocolate with caramel and pecans. With a buttercream frosting." I said and he nods.

"Nice blend." He cuts into it pulling a small sliver and looking at the layers, and the density of the cake. He takes and bite and rises his brows.

"Barry. I'm impressed. This is really good." I smile with a light flush. "Can I sell it?" He asks and I smile with a blush. I would be scratching the back of my neck, the habit I have, but my hands are extremely sticky.

"You think it's that good?"

"It's so good. I'd ask for the recipe."

"I don't know the recipe. I just kinda zone out when I bake. Like I've never actually made that cake." He stares at me for a long minute.

"Why aren't you baking as a profession?" He questions and I shrug.

"I want you to work here." He says and I stare at him not believing what he's saying.

"I'm serious. I think you are a better baker than me." I shake my head.

"Not with the cakes I had yesterday." He shakes his head at me.

"I'm positive. If you ever need a job. I will not hesitate to hire you." He said and I blush again. I look at the time 2:40.

"I'll be sure to remember that." I say rinsing my hands and patting flour off myself.

"Uh. Sorry about the mess. I can uh clean it up for you." He shakes his head.

"I got it. You clean yourself up. You have somewhere to be in twenty minutes. You have to come back for your cake. I expect a decision on what flavor you want. And I'm going to sell this cake. Come back say, Thursday? And I'll make you your cake." He says and I nod.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me bake. See you in two days." I say waving and leaving he waves back. His eyes flying over my flour covered form.

I speed home when I'm out of sight and I change my mind almost seven times before I decide what to wear for this date. Something casual because we are exploring the city. But not dressed down. A medium grey t-shirt with an open dark red dress shirt pulled over. A pair of black skinny jeans and my black converse.

By the time I decide what to wear it's 3:15 so I speed through showering, brushing my teeth and restyling my hair. Then it's 3:17 and I speed to Jitters and walk in with a smile. Seeing Oliver serve a customer. He spots me and grins. I'm next he looks me up and down and nods.

"You look good. Not that you didn't before. You're dressed for something now. It's cute." He says causing my face to flush.

"I'm almost finished. I'll just clock out and we can go." He runs to the back and come back a second later with a grin.

"What kind of things are there to see in Central City. Other than the Flash. But even then you only see a glimpse. Blink and you miss it." He chuckles, _if he knew._ I think and make a short list of things to do at this time of day.

"We have a museum, obviously the park. There's a really good pizza place." I say with a smile. "It's no Coast City Pizza but its pretty good. Better than Keystone or even Starling's." He gasps acting offended.

"Barry. How could you? And how have you had pizza at every city in America?" I smile.  
"I travel a lot." If he knew I could run to Coast City get a pizza and run back in under a minute.

"I used to travel a lot." He adds as we walk to the park. We follow the paved paths all around and he decides it time to do something.

"Let's go to that pizza place. I won't bother you with the museum. You've probably seen it all and more growing up in this city and all." I decided we walk so he can see everything on the way. As we sit inside he takes a bite and raises his eyebrows.

"You're right. This pizza is better than Starling's." He admits and I grin at him.

"I wouldn't lie about pizza." I mock offense and he laughs. By the time we finish the pizza, without looking I was starved for months, it was 5.

"Anything else you want to see or do?" I ask and he shrugs

"If we see too much I won't have a reason to go out with you again." He says as we leave the pizzeria.

"True. But do we need reasons?" I ask and he shakes his head. I jump at the feeling of his hand grabbing mine. He grabs my hand lacing our fingers together. Feeling butterflies in my stomach, it's been forever since I've held hands with someone. I look at him and he smiles.

"I'm sure Thea is waiting for me to call her. But can I walk you home?" He asks and I nod smiling. Even though I need to go to STAR Labs next I can go home first. We walk in silence. In almost twenty minutes we are at my apartment door. He sighs gently letting go of my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I say with a smile.

"Barry." He said and I look to him and he smiles once more before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I blush and lift my hand covering the spot he kissed, he chuckles and resting his hand over mine.

"It's bad manners to kiss on the first date." He says winking, "can't wait for our next one. How's Thursday sound?" I nod.

"Good." I'm pulled into a warm embrace, Oliver's strong arms wrapped around my waist. I rest my chin on his shoulder as I pull my arms around his shoulder. It only lasts a few seconds, but it's a good few seconds. He lets go and waves to me.

"Bye Barry." He says in his familiar flirty tone. I wave back and pull out my keys

"Bye Oliver." He retreats to the stairs and I enter my room. I must be lucky today. I woke up early, spent time with Oliver before work, got to work early. I actually got work done, and successfully ordered another cake, and proceeded to bake a cake even thought I haven't baked since college. Leonard enjoyed the cake and will sell it, and bake me a cake on Thursday in return.

I change into my sweatpants and STAR Labs sweater before running to the Labs. Caitlin gasps as papers fly everywhere.

"Are you early, Barry?" She asks and I smile.

"I've been early and on time all day. I woke up early and got Jitters early, then I got to work almost twenty minutes early. Then I got to the bakery on time. And I went back to Jitters for a date." I say clapping and flopping into a desk chair. Cisco walks in the room with a loud.

"Barry went on a date?! Was is with Oliver?" He asks and I nod and he nodded while clapping.

"I told you to call him. Why are your shoes covered in flour?" I freeze and look to the floor seeing my shoes. The converse I wore to work almost completely covered in flour.

"Well today I had to go back to the bakery to add another cake to Iris' wedding order because Eddie's father and grandfather are both allergic to strawberries. And Len, the baker, noticed I know a lot about baking. And well he challenged me to bake the best cake I could in exchange for a free cake."I explain and they nod.

"And I surprised him and he is going to sell the cake. And he really wants me to work for him." I say and Cisco laughs.

"You bake?" He laughs more and I nod.

"You want to go to that bakery and taste for yourself?" I say and he nods.

"You pay. I need some cake."I roll my eyes and we gather up into Caitlin's car. A few minutes later we are outside the bakery, which is thankfully open.

I walk in first and see Leonard smile and nod to me, I smile back. "Got a flavor in mind? Or did you decide working for me will be better than whatever you're doing now?" I shake my head to both.

"I'm happy with my job as a CSI, and no I'm deciding between a really good red velvet or that buttercream cake. But Cisco here doesn't believe that I bake. And I want him to try some cakes. Blindfolded and guess which one I baked." I say and Leonard nods.

"Sounds fun Mr. CSI man." He teases and goes to the back pulling samples pieces of cakes. I followed him back and want Cisco to try the best cakes Len makes. I decide to make Cisco try red velvet (best cake ever), chocolate, that buttercream chocolate layer cake, and my cake.

Cisco sits with Caitlin covering his eyes as he puts red velvet into his mouth and smiles. "Aww man, red velvet is from the Baker, not Barry." He said happily eating the cake. He goes for chocolate cake and nods. "Baker again." He grabs the sample of my cake and nods.

"Definitely baker. You are making this too easy." He says before eating the last cake, the buttercream and chocolate layer cake.

"You said that there was four cakes. But these are all too good to be made by Barry. I once saw him tie his shoes together. Then try to walk. Maybe the chocolate. No. Red velvet, he loves red velvet." He finishes on and Caitlin drops her hands not knowing herself. Leonard looked to me and I point to the chocolate, caramel, pecan cake and Cisco shakes his head.

"You can look through all my recipes and that one would not be there." He points out and I smile.

"You don't ever bake for us? We've known you for two years. Where is this recipe?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't have a recipe. I don't use recipes. I haven't since high school." I said and Cisco stared at me.

"This recipe has to be written down. I uh. I need more of this cake." He rushes to write down the recipe. I laugh and watch him, shaking my had at his childless. Leonard leaves to the back with the plate and I follow.

"Your friend truly is something." I nod, "if you were going to write anyone that recipe, it would be me." He said and I laugh more.

"I can write it down if I remember. Like I had 2 eggs, 2 cups of white sugar, 3/4 cup of cocoa powder, 2 teaspoons of vanilla, 1 3/4 cup of flour, 1 cup of milk of milk. 1/2 cup of vegetable oil, 1 1/2 teaspoons of both baking soda and baking powder. And one teaspoon of salt for the cake." I say and he scribbles it down on a loose sheet of paper. "The caramel was 1/2 cup of unsalted butter, 1 cup of dark brown sugar, 1/4 cup of milk, and 2 cups of confectioners sugar." I think more to the previous hours of baking.

"The buttercream frosting was 6 tablespoons of butter, 2 2/ 3cup of confectioners sugar, 1/2 cup of cocoa powder, 1/3 cup of milk, and an unmeasured teaspoon of vanilla." He writes it down with a smile.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about no recipes." He sets the paper in a drawer stuffed full of miscellaneous papers. Probably recipes.

"After this you decide what cake you want?" I nod.

"That buttercream layer cake." I say and he nods. "Well, I'll keep that in mind. For... Two days from now. Thursday." I nod and realise Oliver had said Thursday too. I can do both. Morning with Len. Afternoon with Oliver.

"I should get him before he steals something from you." I say with a laugh and leave the room seeing Cisco staring at all the cakes. "What do you guys want?" I ask both Caitlin and Cisco.

"I want this cake." Cisco points to a large cake with intricate designs on it. I shake my head.

"You can have a piece of cake or something else. Not an entire cake." I say and he sighs.

"Caitlin?" She shrugs, "I guess I could go for a cookie." She points to a simple chocolate chip and almond cookie. I nod and turn to Cisco.

"I guess I'll have this um thing." He points to a cannoli. Len comes back and I smile at him again.

"Caitlin will have this cookie, and Cisco wants a cannoli." I say and he nods pulling them into a bag.

"Anything for you?" I shake my head.

"I'm gonna have an entire cake in two days." He nods throwing in another cookie anyways. I roll my eyes and pay for the items. "Bye Barry. See ya Thursday." He says and I wave back to him, "Bye Len." And Cisco oohs at me again.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He likes you. He was checking you out the whole time. And now you are going on a date with him?" He teases and I shake my head.

"No. He's just making me a cake." I said as Caitlin shakes her head, getting into the drivers seat.

"A cake date. He got to you. He knows you love food. And you eat about 32 times the average 27 year old man with your intense physically demanding... Lifestyle. So to him you love food." Cisco teases more.

"I'm not dating two men at once. That and I'm seeing Oliver Thursday afternoon anyways." He laughs.

"You had your first date with them both today. You date baked for Leonard, then turned and went on a date with Oliver." He continues teasing and I give up. Leonard is just a friend, a friend that bakes for me and gives me free food when I'm there. Either way. Its not a date. I would be fun if it was... _Wait, what am I thinking?_ I shake my head as we head back to STAR Labs.

When we get there nothing is showing up for Flash duty for a while. Until almost 7 then some petty crimes started. It only took a few minutes to stop things and get the crooks to the police station. Eventually we called it a night and separated to our homes. When I get to my apartment, flashing up the fire escape I pull out a calorie brick and set it on the table for the next morning.

I need to go shopping. I have almost no food. Or I should tell Cisco to make these damn bricks taste better. I lay in bed and text Iris about the second cake.

To Iris >> **I have the second cake added to the order.**

From Iris << **Thank you so much Barry. We have dress fitting tomorrow after work. So no dates with Oliver overlapping.**

To Iris >> **No date tomorrow. I do have a date with him Thurs though. And that morning I'm going to hang out with Len.**

From Iris << **You're hanging out with Len? When did this start?**

To Iris >> **Today when he convinced me to bake again...**

From Iris << **You're baking again? Remind me not to visit. I gotta have a good figure for the wedding.**

To Iris >> **Ever figure is a good figure of you Iris. And he wants me to quit CCPD and work for him.**

From Iris << **Barr, you can bake without getting paid. Just you worked you're whole life for that job.**

To Iris >> **I know. I told him I won't quit. But I might bake there sometimes, so I don't over bake at home.**

From Iris << **Understandable. Good night Barr.**

To Iris >> **G'night Iris.**

I put my phone on the side table and turn the light of hoping tomorrow will be as good as today. And its dress fitting. The moment I've been waiting for.. I hope we find a dress that suits the wedding. And Iris likes. Since she trusts me not to spill details spoiling the surprise for Eddie on the wedding day. Eventually I drift into sleep with a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * rubber scraper is the rubber thing everyone calls a spatula, but not the burger flipping thing.
> 
> The burger flipping thing is actually a turner.
> 
> And a cake spatula is the only thing that is actually a spatula.
> 
> Yes the recipe Barry spit out is an actual recipe. No I didn't look it up. I bake. A lot. I needed a lite bit of me in here. And it's Barry's Baking personality.
> 
> For Oliver, he was stuck on the island, he did meet that first guy, I don't remember is name right now. And he got trained by Slade, Sarah survived and was found a few months after the boat wreck. So he never found the notebook from his father, therefore never becoming Arrow. Oliver didnt return to schools, but after two years of living in Starling again, Slade murdered his mom in that Arrow situation, and he moved from the mansion since Thea had been with Roy for a while. So he ends up at Central.
> 
> Len was abused by Lewis along with Lisa. But when he was 18 he took Lisa and ran. Eventually Lewis was caught for theft and manslaughter. So he won't be a part of this story. Len finished college with a baking technologist major and a minor in small business management.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm going to be honest with myself. I'm probably not going to update these. I am moving to another account. None of these works are going to be deleted.

If you are desperate for an update from this work email me and I'll try to work on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17093@csdmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Will update asap.


End file.
